The goal of the Biostatistics Core Is to collaborate with SPORE investigators and other core resource scientists to enhance the quality of the research undertaken in the University of Michigan Prostate SPORE. The Core personnel have been chosen because of their expertise in relevant areas of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics that is specifically required for the SPORE projects to succeed. Support will be provided in all stages of the research, beginning with the formulation of the research question, through the experimental design stage and data collection stage, to data analysis and interpretation, to the writing of reports and dissemination of results. It will be apparent from this proposal that Core personnel have played a significant role in designing the proposed experiments and in planning the data analysis. The exact nature of the collaboration will depend on the specifics of the science and the needs of the project. In addition to direct support of the projects and other cores, senior statisticians will also focus on statistical methodology development related to the needs of prostate cancer research in this SPORE. Thus the Specific Aims of the Core are: 1) Assist investigators in the design of clinical and laboratory experiments; 2) Assist investigators in the analysis and interpretation of data from clinical and laboratory experiments and in writing of manuscripts relaying prostate cancer SPORE results to the scientific community; 3) Undertake translational biostatistics research to develop methodology and software implementation relevant to prostate cancer.